Through Open Doors
by JohnnyCade4EVR
Summary: The gang is closer than anything. But what happens when Ponyboy and Johnny are kidnapped? If only the Curtis boys had locked the door...


***thought I'd post the first chapter to a new story I had an idea for so tell me whatchya think! Enjoy!***

The front door of the Curtis house opened slowly. It was never locked. Johnny was a light sleeper, keyed up from hearing his parents fight all the time, and awoke at this sound. A hand came over his mouth and he jumped, looking up. There was a man standing above him, wearing all black clothes. He had a hat on. In the dark, Johnny couldn't see his face, but he could see the man raise a finger to his lips. Johnny was scared stiff. The man pulled out a rope and tied Johnny's hands and tied a gag in his mouth. The man left Johnny on the couch as he searched the rest of the house. He found over two hundred dollars in a jar in the kitchen before going into Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. He went in carefully, but Soda woke up at the sound of his footsteps. The boy gasped and sat up, staring at the dark figure in the doorway. Soda stood up, ready to fight for his kid brother, but the man was expecting it. He was strong, he knew what he was doing. Ponyboy woke up then, to a terrifying sight. The man had Soda down and Ponyboy could see a dark liquid under his brother's eye. It was obvious Soda was unconscious.

Ponyboy tried to holler for Darry, but the man grabbed him and shut him up quick. He tied Ponyboy like he had Johnny and dragged him out of the room. Darry, unlike Johnny, was a heavy sleeper, especially after a long day of work. The boys usually teased him, saying he could sleep through a tornado.

Johnny was still laying on the couch, awed and horrified. The man brought Ponyboy outside and threw him into his van, before going back inside for Johnny. He drove for what seemed to the boys an eternity, though it was still dark when they reached their destination. The man pulled the boys out of the van and into an old barn.

"Alright, boys, listen up. I need you two to do something for me. If you wanna get outta here, you gotta do what I say. F'I want you to try out some stuff, you'll try it, and when we're done, ask if I want you to do it again. I'm gonna put a ransom on you both. Your folks better pay up, or you'll stay with me until they do, however long that is. Any questions?"

The boys could think of a million questions. _Why us? How long before you put out the ransom? What kind "stuff" are you gonna make us try? _But they kept quiet and still.

Johnny was terrified. He knew his parents weren't going to pay the ransom.

**~*Darry**

I awoke to Soda violently shaking me. I bolted straight up and stared at my kid brother. He had a cut justbelow his eye. "Sodapop, what's wrong?"

He was breathing heavily, like he had just sprinted a mile. He looked terrified. He was really scaring me. "Darry, they're gone."

I took him by the shoulders. "Who?"

He swallowed. "Pony and Johnny."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Somebody broke in, he kidnapped 'em. They're gone." Soda started sobbing.

I hopped out of bed and led my hysteric brother to the living room. As he sat and cried, I called the cops. They said if they haven't been gone for twenty four hours, they weren't considered missing, but they'd keep and eye out. A lot of help they were.

I hung up the phone briskly and cleaned Soda's cut. He had stopped crying and sat running his hands through his hair. "Dar, what are we gonna do?"

I was scared as hell but refused to show it. "We just gotta wait and see if the cops find anything. We can look for 'em in the meantime. Now tell me what happened."

He took a shaky breath. "I heard something that woke me up and when I look over, I see this guy standing at the door. I got up, you know, he wants Ponyboy, he's gotta go through me. But I guess he was waiting for that 'cause next thing I know, he's got his fist in my face, and it wasn't just once, Darry, it was like he was tryin'a kill me, but then he saw Ponyboy and gave up. I passed out then, but he took Pony and Johnny, too." He looked slike he was going to start crying again so I took him by the shoulders and looked straight into his caramel colored eyes.

"Listen, Soda," I started carefully, "we're gonna find 'em, I promise. But I can't have you shutting down on me, alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay, Darry."

I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll find them. And when I get my hands on that SOB, he's gonna wish he was never born."


End file.
